All Stars of Galaxy
by Mercador
Summary: Après la mort de la sénatrice Amidala dans un attentat, Obi-wan Kenobi et son ancien padawan Anakin Skywalker recherchent à travers toute la Galaxie le commanditaire de cette attaque. Une recherche qui les mènera jusqu'à la Terre... Se situe pendant l'épisode III Ma toute première fiction. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !
1. Chapter 1 : Le comic-con

Hey !

Voila ma toute première fanfiction, qui porte sur Star Wars. Ce premier chapitre est long, c'est vrai, mais il met l'histoire en place ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

DISCLAIMER : Star Wars ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Georges Lucas. L'histoire sort de mon imagination.

* * *

><p>Chapitre I : Le comic-con<p>

Lundi 05 juillet

Je m'appelle Sally Whitecraft. Contrairement a la plupart des filles de mon âge qui n'aiment que les garçons, la mode et les One Direction, mes passions sont la lecture, le cinéma et la science fiction.

J'ai 17 ans et je vis à San Diego en Californie avec mon père et mon frère, ma mère étant décédée lorsque j'avais 12 ans. Mon père nous traite en adultes, mon frère et moi. En même temps, perdre un proche fait toujours grandir trop vite.

Cette année, mon frère Jake et moi avons réussi a négocier avec mon père pour aller au Comic-con de San Diego, une grande convention de fans en tout genre. Mais si vous voulez en savoir plus, Internet est votre ami.

Jake et moi avons prévu d'y aller déguisés. Lui en Double Face et moi en Seigneur Sith. Lorsque je l'ai dit a mes amies, elles m'ont regardé comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Je n aime pas ce qu'elles adorent, la mode et tout le tintouin. En plus, je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elles ne savent même pas qui est Saroumane.

* * *

><p>Mardi 06 juillet<p>

Aujourd'hui, j'ai fini mon costume. Il a été long à faire, mais je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat. Cet après-midi, je suis allée en ville avec mes amies June et Alex. June s'est battue pour un sac en faux cuir. Pathétique. Je ne comprends pas mes amies. Certainement parce que je ne leur ressemble pas.

Après cette "superbe" après-midi, pour me détendre, je me suis passée pour la je-ne-sais combientième fois " La Revanche des Sith", mon Star Wars préféré. Mon frère Jake m'a rejoint et nous l'avons regardé ensemble, tout en commentant allègrement nos scènes favorites. Finalement, mon père est entré en tombe dans le salon et nous a copieusement disputés. Ce à quoi mon frère et moi avons protesté, car mon père avait adopté le mode "posté devant la télé en criant sur mes enfants" A cause de lui, j'ai loupé la fin du film. Merci Papa.

* * *

><p>Mercredi 07 juillet<p>

Enfin, le jour du comic-con est arrivé ! Mon frère et moi avons pris le chemin de la salle, tous deux vêtus de nos costumes. Je me sentais moi-même. Enfin. Mon long manteau de satin noir battait mes chevilles et les cliquetis des chaînes rythmaient ma marche. J'avais chaud sous ce costume, mais je me sentais vivante complète, moi-même. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré Matt, l'un de mes anciens petits copains. Autant dire que je n'étais pas très à l'aise ! Heureusement que Jake était là, il est un pro pour détendre l'atmosphère. De plus, je détestais la façon dont il me regardait ; je lui adressai mon regard le plus noir, mon costume le souligna parfaitement. Mais je me suis très vite rendu compte d'une chose. Même si je dois le détester après qu'il m'ait larguée, même dans un costume de Star-Lord, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver séduisant.

J'ai piqué un fard, littéralement. Il m'a toisé avant de dire à Jake :

"Eh, Jake, t'as déjà vu un seigneur Sith rougir et bégayer quand on lui parle ?!"

Cette remarque m'a blessé. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a un an de plus que moi qu'il peut se moquer ! Mais, j'ai préféré ne rien dire. Je me suis éloignée de Matt, qui engagea une conversation passionnée sur les filles avec mon frère. J'avais prévu de rejoindre Linda, l'une de mes amies, qui comme moi est fan de cinéma et qui m'avait dit qu'elle viendrait déguisée en Kairi. Après l'avoir repérée, je me dirigeai vers elle, lorsque je bousculai légèrement un jeune homme.

Ce qui me frappa d'abord, c'est sa coiffure. Il était fan de Star Wars au point de s'être fait la coupe d'Anakin ! Il était grand, 1m85 à vue d'œil, avait des cheveux châtains blonds et des yeux marrons chocolat. Sa tenue Jedi était parfaite. Il avait même reproduit le bras robotique du Héros Sans Peur, et sa cicatrice qui lui barrait l'œil droit. Un sabro laser finement ouvragé pendait à sa ceinture. Mon cœur rata un battement. J'avais bousculé le sosie d'Anakin Skywalker.

Je me retournai : il avait disparu. J'eus une étrange impression, une sorte de malaise, et me hâtai de rejoindre Linda. Je lui fis part de mes impressions :

-« C'est plutôt étrange comme sensation…Après qui te dit que c'était un déguisement d'Anakin ?

- Je l'ai reconnu, c'est tout

- Tu as vu son visage ?

- Non

- Ca se trouve, c'est Hayden Christensen que tu as vu ! »

A sa tête, j'ai deviné que mon amie était aux anges. Avec Harrison Ford et Johnny Depp, Hayden Christensen est l'un de ses acteurs préférés. Si on ne discutait pas, je parie qu'elle irait déjà lui demander un autographe.

« Linda….réfléchis un peu ! Pourquoi Hayden Christensen irait au comic-con de San Diego dans son costume de Jedi, et, de lus, sans que personne ne le remarque ? »

J'ai parlé trop vite. Au moment même où je terminai ma phrase, un cri retentit :

« REGARDEZ ! C'EST HAYDEN CHRISTENSEN ! »

Une horde de fans se ruèrent vers l'acteur, qui, on peut le dire, avait été pris au dépourvu. Il se dégagea péniblement des fans et je le vis se diriger vers un couloir retranché.

Fin du journal de Sally Whitecraft

* * *

><p>« Il » sortit un comlink de sa poche, en pressa un bouton, et commença à pester intérieurement contre l'absence de réponse. Les glapissements aigus des hystériques pressées derrière la baie vitrée lui donnaient un agacement supplémentaire. Finalement, le petit appareil déclama :<p>

« Je te reçois, Anakin

- Je l'ai trouvé Maître. J'ai trouvé celui qui a commandité l'assassinat de la sénatrice

- Evite de le tuer, d'accord ? Ramène-le sur Coruscant. Je t'attends dehors avec le vaisseau.

- Ca va être difficile, Maître….

- Qu'as-tu ENCORE fait ?!

- Rien justement ! Une horde de « fans », comme ils disent ici, m'a encerclé en scandant un nom inconnu. C'est peut-être une incantation…Et s'ils m'avaient maudit !?

- Anakin…..Comment veux-tu qu'ils te maudissent ? Ramène le Sith de façon DISCRÈTE au vaisseau et dépêche-toi ! Maîtres Yoda et Windu s'impatientent. Aurais-tu l'audace de les faire attendre ?

- Non Maître, bien sûr que non. Je reviens dans 5 minutes.

6 minutes plus tard :

« Anakin….commença Obi-Wan en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- QUOI ?

- C'est bien, tu as attrapé le Sith. Mais étais-tu OBLIGE DE FAIRE EXPLOSER LE BATIMENT ?!

- Destruction des preuves. J'avais, pour tout vous dire, la flemme de faire des tours avec mes bras pour modifier leurs mémoires, à tous ces « fans ». Ca, au moins, c'est plus efficace.

- As-tu pensé aux gens ? Certains sont peut-être grièvement blessés !

- Ils prendront un bain de bacta.

- Anakin, parfois je me demande si tu ne le fais pas exprès…

- Que dites-vous, Maître ? »Tout en portant le Sith, le jeune Jedi remarqua quelque chose sur les vêtements de l'être inconscient. Une étiquette sur laquelle était inscrite : Sally Whitecraft. Il pensa intérieurement :

« Drôle de nom pour un Sith »

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la première sensation qu'elle eut fut une épouvantable migraine. On l'avait frappée, elle en était sûre. Mais pourquoi ? La seconde émotion qui l'envahit fut la peur. Où était-elle ? Cet endroit ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle connaissait : c'était une sorte de soute. Des canalisations et des tuyaux d'où s'échappaient de temps à autre des volutes de fumée parsemaient les murs. La pièce était fermée par une porte, en fait c'était plus un sas, avec un digicode sur le côté. « Mais où suis-je ?! » se demandait-elle. Elle entendit de l'autre côté du sas des éclats de voix masculines et un bruit de moteur :

« Va…..interro…..Si…..Yod…inform….

- …C'est…Sith…..êtes…..à lier !...ris…..vie !

- Va-y ! »

Elle entendit clairement la dernière phrase, et prit peur. Tout en essayant de contenir ses émotions, la jeune fille recula contre le mur et enveloppa sa cape autour d'elle, comme pour se protéger. Lorsq' « Il » entra, elle affichait un visage neutre et impassible, statue de glace noire. Elle le toisa avec le regard le plus digne possible, ce qui était plutôt ardu vu la taille de son interlocuteur.

« Bien, on va pouvoir discuter.

- Je peux savoir ce que je fais ici ?

- Si je vous dis : horrible attentat, la sénatrice Amidala tuée, ses servantes grièvement blessées, la mémoire vous revient ?

- Pas vraiment…. »

Il l'attrapa et la plaqua contre le mur, son bras bionique la soulevant sans peine. Ses yeux marrons avaient presque viré au noir tant la colère les remplissait.

« Ne me mentez pas, sale Sith »

La jeune fille craqua et éclata en sanglots. La colère d'Anakin laissa place à la stupéfaction. Depuis quand les Sith savent-ils pleurer ? Il la reposa doucement à terre, sortit de la pièce, et appela son mentor :

« Maître, venez m'aider. Elle vient d'éclater en sanglots

- Elle ?!

- Roh, c'est bon. Dans cette tenue, elle ressemble vraiment à un homme. Bref, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide. On ne m'a jamais appris à consoler les femmes

- Rappelle-moi qui t'as tout appris.

- Vous.

- Par conséquent, il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire. Calme-la du mieux que tu peux. Je vais faire en sorte qu'on arrive au plus vite sur Coruscant. »

Anakin ne cacha pas son désarroi. Calmer une femme ? Ça allait être dur, mais essayer ne lui coûtait rien. Il respira un bon coup :

« Maître. Allez-y à ma place. Je piloterai, cette fille ne m'a pas vu sous mon meilleur jour, elle a certainement peur de moi »

Le maître prit le chemin de la soute et y entra. La jeune fille avait arrêté de pleurer. Elle le fixa, et détourna rapidement les yeux :

« Je ne suis pas un Sith

- Vous en avez la tenue.

- Sur ma planète, il y a un événement qu'on appelle un comic-con. J'y suis allée, déguisée en Sith, c'est tout ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec eux.

- Ça fait plus de mille ans que ceux de ma galaxie n'ont pas eu de contact avec votre planète. Comment connaissez-vous l'existence des Sith ?

- I films qui s'appellent la « Guerre des Etoiles ». Ils racontent l'histoire de….de

- De ?

- De votre apprenti, Anakin Skywalker

- C'est impossible !

- Croyez-moi ou non, mais ces films existent bel et bien. De plus, l'histoire de votre apprenti n'est pas…..parfaite.

- Ah ? Que va-t-il faire ? Que fait-il dans vos films ?

- Il est marié à la sénatrice Amidala, qui va tomber enceinte de deux enfants, Luke et Leia, et vous allez l'affronter par la suite sur Mustafar, et vous lui couperez les deux jambes et un bras.

- Ca fait presque trois ans que la sénatrice Amidala est morte. Votre histoire ne peut se réaliser. Anakin et moi cherchons le Sith qui a commandité cet attaque. Quelle triste mort…Une bombe dans un vaisseau…

- Quoi ? Une bombe ! Et les clones sur Kamino !?

- Les clones ? Kamino ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Oh rien…..Rien du tout. La mort de la sénatrice va changer beaucoup de choses. »

Fin du chapitre 1


	2. Chapter 2 : Coruscant

Hey !

Voila ma toute première fanfiction, qui porte sur Star Wars. Deuxième chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

DISCLAIMER : Star Wars ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Georges Lucas. L'histoire sort de mon imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Coruscant<strong>

Le vaisseau Jedi traversait sereinement la Galaxie. Obi-Wan et son ancien padawan discutaient vivement tout en pilotant avec l'aide de R2-D2. Sally, elle, ne s'était pas mêlée à la conversation.

Elle était assise face au hublot du vaisseau, contemplant les étoiles et les planètes. De temps à autre, Obi-Wan la regardait brièvement pout voir ce qu'elle faisait. D'ailleurs, Sally, sans être un canon de beauté, était plutôt mignonne.

Elle avait détaché son chignon et recoiffé ses cheveux en une tresse épaisse qui redescendait dans son dos. Ses cheveux, d'ailleurs étaient d'un blond plutôt foncé, à la limite du châtain, alors que certaines mèches près de ses oreilles, ou celles composant sa fine frange, étaient presque platine. Elle était plutôt menue, pas très grande, dans les 1m60 ou 65. Son corps était bien proportionné, son dos droit, ses épaules fines et ses jambes sveltes et musclées, signes d'une activité sportive régulière. Sa tenue Sith était composée de différents éléments : une longue cape de satin noire descendait jusqu'à ses pieds, eux-mêmes recouverts de bottes vernies de cuir noires, qui faisaient quelques plis au niveau de ses mollets. Elle portait un pantalon noir sous ses bottes. Un col roulé de laine noire recouvrait son torse, ainsi que deux longues bandes de satin placées sur ses épaules, qui partaient dans son dos et sur sa poitrine, attachées par une ceinture à clous partiellement recouverte par la cape que la jeune fille avait ramenée autour d'elle comme un manteau. Des chaînes d'argent ornaient son costume, et leurs cliquetis rythmaient les mouvements de l'adolescente. Elle avait enlevé ses gants de cuir, dévoilant des mains longues, fines et légèrement manucurées. Elle avait aussi rabattu sa capuche, exposant au jour ses yeux de saphir. En effet, ils étaient d'un bleu magnifique, avec de très légères touches de gris et soulignaient encore plus son regard.

Sally Whitecraft était _« normale »_, et c'était certainement cela qui faisait son charme. Elle semblait dégager une aura d'innocence, de candeur et de compassion. Elle soupira, ferma les yeux et commença à somnoler doucement.

XXXXXX

Quelques heures plus tard….

Le vaisseau atterrit sans bruit sur la plateforme. Trois personnes en sortirent accompagnées d'un petit droïde de Naboo. Deux autres personnes, l'une grande, chauve et de couleur noire et l'autre petite, verte et s'appuyant sur une canne de bois vermoulue, s'avancèrent vers eux.

« Hmmm, ajouta le vieux, en scrutant attentivement la jeune fille. Obi-Wan, un Sith cette jeune fille n'est pas. Elle n'en pas l'aura. La ramener ici une mauvaise idée était.

Maître, je crois bien que nous sommes dans l'incapacité de la ramener chez elle.

Ah, et pourquoi ? dit le plus grand

Cette jeune fille connaît notre existence.

Ah ? Comment cela est-il possible ? Expliquez-vous Obi-Wan ! cria le chauve

Mais ce fut son apprenti qui prit la parole :

Par le biais de 6 « films », elle connaitrait l'histoire de l'un d'entre nous, mais a refusé de révéler son nom. D'après ce que mon maître m'a dit, ce serait un Jedi très puissant. »

La jeune fille esquissa un léger sourire. Obi-Wan s'était bien gardé de tout révéler à son élève !

Mais préserver l'ignorance d'Anakin était en effet la meilleure chose à faire. De toute façon, après la mort de la sénatrice, l'histoire allait être forcément modifiée. Au fond d'elle Sally espérait que ce serait dans le bon sens que cette histoire changerait. Ne rien dire est, pour l'instant, la meilleure chose qu'elle puisse faire. Mais l'attitude de l'alien vert, Maître Yoda d'après Obi-Wan, lui semblait suspecte. Il semblait être en proie à une intense réflexion. Il s'approcha d'elle :

« Son visage quelqu'un me rappelle.

Maître ? C'est une…..euh…. ajouta Anakin. Une quoi, déjà ?

Une Terrienne, grommela Sally en levant les yeux au ciel.

Voilà ! Une Terrienne ! C'est impossible qu'elle puisse vous rappeler quelqu'un, ça fait plus de mille ans que cette planète demeure inconnue !

Hmmm, cette planète d'êtres humains est peuplée. La coloniser un certain temps nous avons dû.

Ma civilisation est beaucoup plus ancienne que mille ans, Maître.

Il y a un vieux texte qui dit que quelques chevaliers Jedi débarquèrent sur une planète au-delà des Galaxies et qu'ils y trouvèrent des formes de vie eu évoluées il y a déjà plusieurs milliers d'années. ajouta le chauve. Les Terriens ont donc certainement des origines Jedi.

En elle autre chose je sens. Mais du test nous allons avoir besoin. »

Yoda et le chauve, Windu, les invitèrent à les suivre. La troupe se mit en route. Anakin s'adressa à Sally :

« Ils vont calculer ton taux de midi-chloriens pour voir si tu es réceptive à la Force. C'est impressionnant mais pas forcément douloureux.

Je le sais, ça ! Même qu'Obi-W… »

Elle se retint d'ajouter qu'elle savait qu'Ob-Wan Kenobi avait effectué le test d'Anakin. Ce serait lui dévoiler qu'elle connaît toute sa vie, alors qu'officiellement, ils ne se connaissent que depuis quelques heures.

« Que veux-tu ajouter ?

Rien du tout, Anakin…Allons faire ce test ! »

La jeune fille effectua le test. Et le verdict tomba :

Sally Whitecraft, Terrienne, était réceptive à la Force.

XXXXXX

Elle courait à travers le temple, ses bottes frappant violemment le sol. Elle fonça dans plusieurs Jedi, les bouscula : elle fit même tomber un jeune initié. Des pas la suivaient, une voix l'appelait. Mais, elle voulait être seule. Ce genre de nouvelle est toujours difficile à digérer. Une main bionique attrapa son poignet :

« Pourquoi pleures-tu Sally ? Tu devrais être heureuse ! Lorsque j'ai appris que je pourrai être un Jedi, ma vie a totalement changé !

Tu avais neuf ans Anakin !

Pardon ?! »

De consolante, sa voix était devenue cassante. La jeune fille étouffa un hoquet. La pression sur son poignet se fit plus forte. Il la força à se retourner et à le regarder dans les yeux :

« Je te somme de t'expliquer. Maintenant.

Non, dit Sally en détournant les yeux.

Dis-le ! Comment sais-tu cela de moi ?!

Lâche-la, Anakin ! »

Obi-Wan s'avança vers Sally et son apprenti. Si le regard avait pu tuer, le Maître Jedi serait mort sur place.

« C'est moi qui lui ai dit lors de notre discussion dans la soute. Tu n'as pas un entraînement à terminer ? »

Le jeune Jedi s'en alla en marmonnant. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin, Obi-Wan s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Vous êtes inconsciente, Sally. Tout dévoiler à Anakin pourrait le détruire !

Aidez-moi, Obi-Wan, je viens d'apprendre que j'ai les capacités nécessaires pour devenir un Jedi, et je me sens vraiment perdue… »

Elle retint quelques larmes, puis finit par se mettre à pleurer sur l'épaule du Maître, qui semblait désemparé. Tout à coup, une main fine se posa sur la seconde épaule d'Obi-Wan.

« Laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle »

La silhouette longiligne et encapuchonnée prit Sally par le bras et a conduisit jusqu'à une petite pièce isolée, et lui fit signe de s'assoir. La jeune fille s'exécuta :

« Qui êtes-vous ?

Tu me connais déjà, dit-elle en enlevant sa capuche

MAMAN !?

Calme-toi Sally, dit la femme aux longs cheveux blonds cendrés légèrement ondulés. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Vous n'êtes pas ma mère ! Elle est morte !

Tu l'as vue mourir ? Non. Alors laisse-moi tout te raconter.

C'était il y a une trentaine d'années. Maître Yoda m'avait demandé d'effectuer une mission aux frontières de la Galaxie, ce que j'avais accepté. Mais la limite séparant les Galaxies est très mince, et je passai au travers. Je perdis le contrôle de mon vaisseau et me crashai à Modesto, en Californie. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré un homme du nom de Connor Whitecraft, à qui j'ai raconté mon histoire. Il travaillait sur l'uns des projets d'un certain Georges Lucas.

Mais Maman, Anakin allait naître plus de 10 ans plus tard ! Comment Lucas a-t-il pu créer sa vie ?

Tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'histoire d'Anakin telle que tu la connais ne se réalisera jamais.

Vu que Padmé Amidala est morte.

Précisément. De plus, certains Jedi ont élaboré une théorie. Ils pensent qu'il n'existe qu'une seule réalité, qui se modifie positivement ou négativement selon les Galaxies et les mondes. Ils disent aussi que dans des Galaxies plus primitives, cette réalité s'exprime par des arts ou des religions.

Ca explique en effet beaucoup de choses…..

Bref, peu de temps après, j'ai déménagé à San Diego avec ton père. Nous nous sommes mariés, et quelques années plus tard, ton frère Jake est né, suivi de près par toi. Dès que je t'ai prise dans mes bras, j'ai senti que tu avais les capacités nécessaires pour devenir un Jedi.

C'est pour cela que j'ai toujours insisté pour que tu pratiques le yoga, la méditation et l'escrime. Pas à pas, à ma manière, je t'ai formé aux arts Jedi. Sur tes 10 ans, tu as commencé le kendo, ce qui correspond au début du cycle avancé du maniement du sabro-laser.

Mais, un jour…, j'ai reçu un message de Maître Windu. Il m'a dit que la Galaxie courait un grave danger. Des Sith avaient été aperçus un peu partout dans la Galaxie, et tous les Jedi ont été réquisitionnés pour combattre le Mal. Mais, je ne savais comment vous expliquer, à toi et à Jake, mon départ. Alors, avec Connor, nous avons simulé ma mort par cancer du sein. En réalité, je suis repartie avec mon vaisseau, que j'avais réparé entretemps.

Mais…Et Papa !? Tu l'as abandonné !

Lorsque je lui ai expliqué la situation, ton père a très bien compris que les Jedi avaient besoin de moi. Il m'a laissé partir pour que tout soit rétabli au sein de l'Univers. Le sens des responsabilités est un trait de famille, je crois ! Ton frère et toi en avez hérité.

Mais…Tu lui as dit que tu reviendrais ?

Je suis morte sur Terre, Sally. Jamais je ne reviendrai.

Oh…

Ton père le sait, et, tôt ou tard, Jake le saura aussi. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Il est vrai que tu n'es pas l'Elue, mais un Jedi de plus pourra faire la différence dans cette guerre permanente contre le Côté Obscur. Fais-moi confiance. Mais, il commence à se faire tard. Va te reposer un peu. »

Sally prit le chemin de ses appartements, et passa une porte d'où s'échappait une voix :

« Non, je ne peux pas. C'est déjà assez dur comme cela. Au revoir »

La jeune fille vit la silhouette de quelqu'un éteignant un comlink, et continuant d'étudier par la suite. Sally reprit son chemin :

Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?


End file.
